Abdallah Faris al Unazi Thani
| place_of_birth = | date_of_arrest = late 2001 | place_of_arrest= Tora Bora | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = 2007-09-05 | place_of_release= Saudi Arabia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Saudi Arabia | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 514 | group = | alias = Abdullah al Anzy Abdallah Faris Thani al Unazi | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdallah Faris al Unazi Thani is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 514. Background Thani is alleged to have traveled to Afghanistan to attend the Al Farouq training camp in 2000. He is alleged to have returned to Afghanistan after al Qaeda attacked the USA on September 11, 2001. He was wounded during the American aerial bombardment of Afghanistan, eventually requiring both legs to be amputated. The factors for continuing to detain him prepared for his first annual Administrative Review Board hearing asserted that as a double amputee he believed his wife would leave him because he would be considered a good recruit to be a suicide bomber. His name was alleged to be listed on a suspicious list of 324 Arabic names. However Guantanamo camp authorities spelled his name at least three different incompatible ways. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. mirror This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdullah Thani Faris Al-Anazi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal. The memo listed the following allegations: Writ of habeas corpus In 2005 Al Anazi had a writ of habeas corpus submitted on his behalf before US District Court Judge John D. Bates. Seizure of privileged lawyer-client documents On June 10, 2006 the Department of Defense reported that three captives died in custody. The Department of Defense stated the three men committed suicide. Camp authorities called the deaths "an act of asymmetric warfare", and suspected plans had been coordinated by the captive's attorneys—so they seized all the captives' documents, including the captives' copies of their habeas documents. mirror Since the habeas documents were privileged lawyer-client communication the Department of Justice was compelled to file documents about the document seizures. Al Anazi's privileged communication which were seized. Repatriation On November 26, 2008 the Department of Defense published the dates captives departed from Guantanamo. According to that list he was repatriated September 5, 2007. See also * Poems From Guantánamo References External links * Guantánamo: The Stories Of The 16 Saudis Just Released Andy Worthington Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1980 births